Finale (Mario Party 2 Revengeance)
"Finale" is the seventh and final episode of Mario Party 2 Revengeance. Intro Jon: That’s kinda funny, but not really though. (Notices Boo onscreen) Oh! (Mashes “A” button) Arin: Oh, you got a Boo. Gameplay (Continued from the previous episode.) Turn Eighteen (Continued) From the last episode, Wario fends off Boo as best he can, yet loses all 12 of his coins to Luigi. Luigi continues on past Kid Bowser and the Bank (now holding 30 coins), and stops at a Blue Space. Dk rolls a 7. He asks Boo to steal coins from Peach, where he gains 26 coins from her. He then stops on the Blue Space in front of Kid Bowser. Wario’s turn gives him a 5 and he continues to a Red Space. Peach rolls a huge 10 where, just like Luigi, she passes both Kid Bowser and the Bank (35 coins) and ends this turn on a Bowser Space, where the roulette stops on “Bowser’s Chance Time.” The result is that DK must give Bowser 10 coins. Turn Eighteen Mini-game: Cake Factory (2v2: Wario & Peach vs. DK & Luigi) The Grumps put aside their differences yet again to battle the computer players, but even they will lose on occasion, as this time the CPUs win the game 10-8. This gives Luigi his 10th win and DK his 3rd win. Turn Nineteen Luigi gets a 2 and lands on an Item Space, where he wins a Skeleton Key. DK rolls a 3, passes Kid Bowser and lands on the Bank Space, earning 35 coins. Wario rolls a 9 and heads up at the fork, stopping on a Blue Space. Peach rolls a 7 and goes to a Blue Space after heading lead at the fork near the Start Area. Turn Nineteen Mini-Game: Balloon Burst (2v2: Peach & Wario vs. DK & Luigi) Just like the last game, the Grumps work together. Unlike last time, team Wario and Peach win their 9th and 6th win respectively. Turn Twenty Luigi rolls a 5 on his last turn and lands on a Blue Space. DK rolls a 7 and advances to a Battle Space, for a pot of 40 coins. Battle Mini-Game #8: Grab Bag 30 seconds of grab-bagging each other, Wario wins with 10 points and the others tie with 4 points each. Pay-off: Wario wins 28 coins and other three players win 4 coins each. Wario rolls a well-timed 6, manages to reach the star, and stops 1 space after that at a Happening Space, where the train moves once again to the next station. Peach rolls a 2, stops on a Blue Space. However, she discovers a Hidden Block ending the game with a 26 coin gain. Turn Twenty Mini-Game: Totem Pole Pound (4-Player) Wario butt-stomps his way to his 10th Mini-Game win as the game reaches its conclusion. But first… Final Results Bonus Stars *Mini-Game Star → Luigi * Coin Star → Wario * Happening Star → Wario Winner: WARIO Final Results: 1st Place - Wario: 5 stars and 24 coins, 10 Mini-Game wins 2nd Place - Luigi: 1 Stars and 69 coins, 10 Mini-Game wins 3rd Place - Princess Peach: 0 Stars and 61 coins, 6 Mini-Game wins 4th Place - DK: 0 Star and 57 coins, 3 Mini-Game wins Discussions Jon talks about his favorite film genre: crime-dramas. He quotes Goodfellas and talks about the plot of Analyze This. They later talk about Don Vito, whose actual name is Vincent Roy Margera, and his double chin. This leads to a gag where the duo compares their chins to Don’s chin. After playing the mini-game Balloon Burst, the Grumps joke about Bowser’s facial expression (see gallery). Memorable Quotes “Look at Bowser.” (fat-person voice) ‘I ate too much.’” - Arin’s impression of Fat Bowser ------- “I think I might win every Bonus Star.” - Jon confident about his Mario Party skills “I think I might hate you. NO, I’m certain of that!” - Arin’s call-back to betting on hating Jon ------- “This is some slow-mo Bruce Lee shit. You know, in all those Bruce Lee Westerns he did.” - Jon Outro Jon: ♪Every time I come to the end of a wonderful experience like this, I think 'Fuck you, Arin'.♪ Arin: I think it's time we throw down. Jon: "Throw down?” Like, fight? Arin: No, I think it's time. I think it's time we fucking like - are you ready? Jon: I'm afraid you're gonna actually hit me. Arin: I'm gonna fucking punch you. Jon: Alright; let’s do it. Arin punches Jon. Jon laughs. Jon: Jon wins! Arin: Maybe. (Makes fart noises) Jon: Ow. Gallery Bowser's Beautiful Face.png|Bowser's Beautiful Face Trivia *This is Jon's second Mario Party win. External links * Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Finale Category:Mario Party 2 episodes